Sobrancelhas do Gaara, a tese
by Sandily-Chan
Summary: Afinal, por que o Gaara não tem sobrancelhas? Leia e descubra! ò.ó oneshot e nonsense lol


Naruto naum me pertence... (sempre quis escrever isso... \n.n/ ... Hey! Isso n é uma coisa legal de escrever... i.i).

Avisos (LEIA!):

1º: Essa é minha primeira fic! Tenha paciência! x.x

2º: Eu não sou uma pessoa criativa, não esperem muito d mim... -.-""

3º: Essa fic ta bem tosca! -.-""²

4º: Se você não gosta de nonsense, nem leia.

5º: Se você leu isso, acha coisas q são toscas retardadas, acha nonsense coisa de idiota, e ainda sim vai ler a fic, n me xingue nem me mate depois, porque eu avisei!

6º: C você é fã nº1 do Gaara e odeia quando fazem ele retardado, por favor, n me mate, eu também sou fã do Gaara! =D

7º:... Acho q n tem sétimo... Ta, é isso aí... . vamos á fic... OMG... Não me mate por favor!

______________________________________________________________________

Sobrancelhas do Gaara, a tese.

Depois de muitos anos de muita pesquisa, descobri, finalmente, a resposta de uma pergunta que muitas pessoas se fazem: afinal, por que o Gaara não tem sobrancelhas?

Muitas hipóteses já foram levantadas:

Ele pegou uma micose na areia que faz as sobrancelhas cair?

A mãe dele, antes de morrer, viu o filinho dela e falou "Você é um monstro, não pode ser bonitinho!" e além de fazer depilação definitiva nele, fez lápis de olho também?

Ele depila? O.o

A Temari, de raiva por ser menos importante que ele, depila enquanto ele dorme? (Ta, ele n dorme, eu sei... -.-"")

Culpa do Shukaku??

Ele já nasceu sem elas por algum problema de formação??

Ele passou no vestibular?? \o/

Não, nem uma dessas teorias é verdade, a verdade é que ELAS FORAM ROUBADAS!!

E como prova consegui uma entrevista exclusiva com o próprio Gaara!!

(Vocês devem estar pensando: "nossa, porque nunca perguntaram p/ o próprio Gaara p/ descobrir"?? É claro que já pensaram nisso, + o Gaara nunca respondia, ao invés disso matava a pessoa... Bom, agora vocês devem estar pensando: "E como ela conseguiu fazer a entrevista então??" Simples!! Suborno!! è.é)

Bom... Finalmente a entrevista:

- Então, Gaara, conte-nos sobre a história do roubo de suas sobrancelhas, por favor. n.n

- Eu vou ganhar os biscoitos antes ou depois da entrevista?? *-*

- Depois...¬¬

- T.T

- FALA!! Ò.ó

- Estou com uma incrível vontade de te matar, sabia?? *cara de psicopata*

- Não se você quiser isto! *pega um pacote de biscoitos*

- Eu vou ter q contar a história toda de novo? Que saco! Ò.ó

-¬¬

- Ta, foi assim...*****flashback* Foi há muito tempo a trás, antes mesmo até de eu ter nascido, no céu todas as pessoas ainda estavam em formação, todo dia era dia de receber algo...

- Como assim??

- Tipo, no dia do nariz, agente ia lá e ganhava um nariz, no dia do fígado, agente ia lá e ganhava um fígado...

- Ok, prossiga.

- Ta... Bem, no dia das sobrancelhas eu gripei porque um dia antes tinha sido o dia do nariz e eu voltei correndo p/ casa p/ comer alguns biscoitos, e acabei deixando o meu nariz perto da janela antes de colocá-lo em mim... Sabe como é... O sistema digestivo era uma novidade para mim! E biscoito é tão bom...

- Certo Gaara... Você não vai ficar meia hora falando de biscoitos de novo, não é??

- Ta, ta... ¬¬ Bom, por estar doente, eu não pude ir pegar as minhas sobrancelhas... Então pedi p/ a Temari, que ia ser minha irmã, trazer-me, já que eu não poderia ir e tal...

- *comendo pipoca* =D

- Só que ela não tava muito afim, então pediu para o Shikamaru, q pediu para Ino, que ordenou para o Chouji, que falou para o Naruto, que reclamou para o Sasuke, que comentou com a Sakura, que falou "Ah, Sasuke, deixa que eu faço para você!", que então obrigou o Lee.

- .

- Só que o Lee, ao contrario do que muitos pensam, é uma mente criminosa do mau, juntamente com o Gai! Eles só fazem aquelas boiolices de pose gay e ficam falando da juventude e amor para se passarem por bonzinhos, mas eles são pessoas más, MUITO MÁS!!!

- Err... Gaara... Acalme-se... Continue a história... O.O""

- Ah... Bem... Ok! Então o Lee e o Gay, err, quero dizer, Gai, foram lá, roubaram as minhas sobrancelhas, pintaram de preto e repartiram! i.i

- É realmente uma triste história, fico comovida! Como você se sente sendo uma das vítimas de roubo de sobrancelhas??

- Sinto vontade de comer biscoitos! =B

- ¬¬ Tó! *Entrega o pacote de biscoitos*

- Biscoito! *-* *venerando os biscoitos*

______________________________________________________________________

Acabou!! Viva!! Você não esperava a hora de acabar, não é mesmo??

Bom, me matar você não pode porque eu avisei no começo u.ú

Não pode, não pode!! Deu-se mal (correção do Word! /o/)!! è.é

+ Mandem Reviews, por favor!! *-*

Mesmo que seja para falar: "Essa é a pior fic que eu já li! Arrependo-me profundamente de ter lido! Você deveria ser presa por escrever uma coisa tão ruim! Espero que você morra sem que ninguém tenha que te matar! Ò.ó"

Desculpem se eu não sou criativa! u.ú

+ eu avisei!!

Há!!

Ok, Obrigada por lerem essa coisa... Se vocês chegaram até aqui é porque são pessoas corajosas e legais... Obrigada por lerem minha fic... Isso é importante para mim... n.n

Quero agradecer também à minha querida filha, Nyaro, ao Yuki que me ensinou pacientemente como se posta fics, a mamãe e papai por me colocarem no mundo, ao Andrei, as Rafas, ao Doop, ao Foca, ao senhor feudal, ao meu "priminho" Lucas mendigo, ao Caio mendigo (não tentem entender... -.-"), á mestra Ketz, a vovó, ao vovô, á Mayah, á... *é acertada por um sapato* *capota* x.x

Tah, tah, parei. u.u

+ mandem reviews!! *o*


End file.
